


5 Times the Legends Learned Dr. Martin Stein Could Sing

by BuffyRowan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Team Bonding, consideration of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the team find out Martin can sing</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times the Legends Learned Dr. Martin Stein Could Sing

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I didn't hate Carter, I do have some issues concerning identity, and his treatment of Kendra/Chayara and her identity. Her part takes place just before the last scene in episode 3. The rest take place in undefined future moments. Other than that, I thank (blame) Python for reminding me that Victor Garber can sing, and appreciate her betaing this for me. Songs used will be listed at the end.

1\. Kendra

Rip's promise to hold a proper burial for Carter as soon as he'd located a suitable spot had helped. She still found herself awake in the middle of the night, still exhausted from her injury, but unable to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she'd been staring blankly at the cabinets in the kitchen when Dr. Stein had come in. It was a little odd to see him in pajama pants and a t-shirt, rather than his usual slacks and blazer, but he was adorkable with the mild bedhead he had going. She braced herself for sympathy, or a pep talk, but he simply guided her to sit at the table. He quietly made them both a mug of hot chocolate, sliding hers in front of her as he sat next to her. 

They sat quietly together for a moment, sipping hot chocolate, until between one breath an another she was crying again. It made her so mad, that she was this upset about a guy she'd barely known but simultaneously had known forever. She couldn't separate her frustration over Chayara taking over her life from the feelings she'd had for Cisco from her feelings about Carter showing up and shattering everything she'd known about herself, and it just made the coils of emotion thicker and more tangled to try and sort it out. Kendra couldn't speak the words to thank Dr. Stein when he put his arm over her shoulder, simply turned to bury her face in his shoulder as she cried and wrapped her arms around him like he was the last solid point in the universe.

Dr. Stein let her cry, stroking her hair in long, soothing strokes. "I heard there was a sacred chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you." She cried herself out and felt sleep creeping over her as Dr. Stein sang, and she felt peaceful for the first time since Vandal had killed Carter. "It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift . . ."

 

2\. Ray

It'd been hard, learning to work with Dr. Stein. To deal with the man as an equal, rather than as a student. But he thought they were making progress on that. Still, he was somewhat surprised to hear singing as he approached the lab he'd been working with Dr. Stein in. The tune seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it until he got close enough to hear the words, "--Iron is the 26 then Cobalt, Nickel coins you get. Copper, Zinc, and Gallium, Germanium, and Arsenic."

Somehow, hearing his old professor sing the periodic table song made the man that much more human and approachable.

 

3\. Rip

The team had scattered for a day of relaxation (and for everyone's protection. Too many strong personalities cooped up on one small vessel. Even Snart and Rory had been getting edgy.) Rip hadn't expected that any of them would stay aboard, given the opportunity. 

" . . . If I had a box just for wishes, and dreams that had never come true," It took Rip and moment to identify the voice singing as Dr. Stein. The man could sing quite well. "The box would be empty, except for the memory of how they were answered by you." 

Another time, Rip might have hung around to listen longer. But this particular song cut too close to certain raw nerves.

 

4\. Mick & Rory

Mick had been interested in the professor since the beginning. If being willing to slip the kid a roofie to join this crazy crusade wasn't enough, the fact that he'd called Mick "the arsonist" without any of the judgement that usually followed that particular epithet had sealed it. Len was intrigued by the sheer intelligence and flashes of arrogance that the older man had displayed on their mission back in 1975. 

But this? This might be what pushed them to make a move on the professor. No idea if the man was into men, or kinky enough to consider jumping into bed with two at the same time. But watching the seductive sway of his hips as the man worked on some kind of scientific gobbledygook as he sang . . .

"Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same. When he put his arms around her he said, 'Julie, baby, you're my flame.' You give me fever." 

Len pulled Mick away. The professor didn't know it, but he was getting both Heat Wave and Captain Cold hot under the collar. No need to break the news to him just yet, either.

5\. Sara

She was used to finding Mick in the tiny gym on the Waverider, Len, too. Not just for their health and fitness, although they both recognized the need for a criminal to be able to outrun or outfight cops and security. Jax was an ex-jock, he was in pretty regularly too. But today, she'd come in to find Dr. Stein running on the treadmill. He was singing along to whatever he was listening to on the earbuds connected to his phone. "She is five-foot-six and two-fifteen, a bleached-blonde mama with a streak of mean, she knew how to knuckle and she knew how to scuffle and fight. And the roller derby program said she was built like a 'fridgerator with a head. The fans called her 'Tuffy' but all her buddies called her 'Spike'."

Sara waved and grinned at Dr. Stein as she moved into the open area to begin a kata. The background music was kinda nice.

 

\+ 1 Jax

Singing was fine. Hell, he'd grown up listening to oldies with his grams and aunties, so that wasn't the problem, either. And it wasn't like Dr. Stein was a bad singer. But they'd been studying the technology in the Waverider for hours, and he was down to his last nerve. "Man, if you don't stop singing dead old white dude music, Imma make sure the only music I can think of next time we merge is Shaggy's greatest hits."

Dr. Stein stopped singing the damn depressing song about the ship going down in the lake with the weird name and gave Jax one of those looks like his eighth grade math teacher used to give him and his friends for horsing around on the way into class. "Really, Jackson, all you had to do was ask." Then the expression morphed into this grin, "Perhaps you'll prefer this, then." He threw his shoulders back, "Left a good job in the city, working for the man every night and day. And I never lost one minute of sleeping, worrying 'bout the way things might have been."

Jax grinned, "Oh, hell yeah." He didn't hesitate to join in singing this song. "Big wheel keep on turning, Proud Mary keep on burning, and we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river . . ."

**Author's Note:**

> So, in order the songs are: "Halleluja" by Leonard Cohen; the Periodic Elements song, not sure who to credit for the version I quote, but it's sung to the tune of "Modern Major General"; "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce; "Fever" by Peggy Lee; "Roller Derby Queen" by Jim Croce; and though I don't quote it, the song I had in mind for Martin to be singing at first is "The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald" by Gordon Lightfoot. He then changes to sing "Proud Mary" as performed by the amazing Tina Turner.


End file.
